the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of Jinei
'Mission Details' *'Date': 6/11/14 *'Submitted by': Rumi *'Rank': S *'Overseer': Kai *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Rumi -- S rank arc conclusion. She gets an RU. Lucky her. :p *Eiji *Issen 'Mission Profile' Goal: Stop Jinei from assassinating the Kiri-nin higher ups! Story: This is a continuation of Jinei's Compound Assault. Mission Recap After discovering that Jinei is planning to attack Kiri directly, and now that he has a head start of returning to Kiri than Rumi, Eiji, and Issen does, the three are booking it back as fast as they can. They encorporate some wire-traps and paperbombs setup to slow them down (from Jinei's helpers no doubt), and once back, the three rendezvous with Kiri-hunter nin to update them on what's going on. The four hunter nin then spread out, warning other ninja in kiri about the impending attack. However, Rumi, Eiji and Issen soon discover that an explosion was made on an administrative building that was holding a massive meeting for the higher ups. Eiji and Issen (with their sensing abilities activated) were able to tell that there was some sort of "chakra flicker" that occured when the explosion detonated, but then quickly dissappeared. Others guards around the area "vanished" too. Odd. They investiage the scene only to find scared officials. Soon the four hunter nin return to see what's happened, and they argue if the hunter-nin group is with Jinei in disguise, or if Rumi/Eiji/Issen are in disguise. After much bickering, Rumi/Eiji/Issen accept to take one of the hunter nins along with them (in case Rumi/Eiji/Issen are to go assassinate the Kage) while the other three remain behind to protect the officials. Halfway to the Kage's office though, the environment "lags" and Issen and Eiji detect the "flickering chakra source" back at the officials administrative building. Once the environment "unfreezes," they can hear another explosion. Eiji quickly throws off the man's mask (the one who agreed to acompanying them) to reveal a frightened young boy who thinks Rumi/Eiji/Issen must've planted a bomb before they left. All four go back to investigate. Once there, they see everyone dead, and then the "lag" environment occurs, and the "flickering chakra source" is once again revealed...and Eiji and Issen can pinpoint it coming from the young boy behind them. But when they turn and see him, they see Jinei's face. And the other three hunter-nin are no longer dead, but alive and well, surrounding Rumi/Eiji/Issen. The three then learn that Jinei taught his wife how to begin to use his new type of illusion jutsus, but he is the only one known to master it because of his unique eyes. His eyes allow him to alter the sense of reality when they lock with another's eyes, and due to his unique natural 'sensing' abilities, he can make the environment seem realistic. He can only reveal himself (aka the "flickering chakra") when he makes a move to attack. However, he came back for his allies because he will need their help to take on the Kage, and he wants to get rid of Rumi/Eiji/Issen before he does so. The three engage in a battle, fighting all four at once. Jinei has explosive powers that he can channel in his katana, another one of the men have a special weighted chain, another has double kodachis, and another has a poision soaked bo-staff...posion that he's immune to. The fight was intense, and Eiji/Rumi/Issen recieved many wounds...though they came out victorious. Barely. Kiri has been spared, and the onslaught of Jinei has ended! Category:Mission